once upon a time
by Euphraini
Summary: Once upon a time..... I killed the boy I loved. It was all my fault that he died. All my fault with my lies. But... My feelings for him was true. Rated T just to be safe. Oneshot.


**Hey!! It's Starrynight3800! I just hope you would read this. It came to my head last night as I read a book. I didn't want 2 forget it! Srry for 'a little too late' readers! I wanted to update it as soon as possible but I don't kno what to write down!**

**This is written in Mikan's pov btw...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!_

**Anyways... enjoy the story!****

* * *

**

Once upon a time... I killed the boy I loved. No. This isn't some fairytale which begins with 'Once upon a time' and ends with a 'Happily ever after' while I end up with the boy I love. It has a 'Once upon a time' alright, but does it really have a 'Happily ever after'?

As I sit here writing in my diary, tears were flowing out of my eyes. I was sitting in the exact spot where it all began. It was all my fault. I was the cause of his death. And now, I regret.

I regret knowing him; I regret loving him. I could have done better with my original mission, but I failed. He could have just ran away. But he stayed, thinking he was going to protect me, his enemy. The school's enemy. Why hadn't I thought about leaving him alone? How did I come to love him so much?

I cried the tears of grief over his death. I tried to stop but I can't.

But enough, I have a story to tell. The story about the day of the incident. I killed the boy I loved. This is the story of no turning back.

It all started with a 'Once upon a time'...

"Natsume!" I cried to my boyfriend. "You're such a pervert!

"Oi, Polka. Shut up already."

We were sitting at our favourite tree. The Sakura tree. It was a bright sunny day at Gakuen alice. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed as he blushed. I could tell. He was so cute. That's one thing I love about him.

"Natsume," I whispered.

"Hm...?"

"Do you love me?"

I only saw him blush harder. I giggled. Who would not like him? I love him.

"I love you, Mikan," he answered. There was the look on his face. A serious look but I've never thought he would say it. He'd never said it to me before.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He was serious and I -again- loved him for it. Our eyes locked on to each other's for a couple of minutes.

_Bang! Boom!_

The noises broke our gaze. Shouting could be heard.

_"The AAO's Attacking... They're attacking!!"_

It was confusing. Chaos was everywhere.

"Mikan. I have to go," Natsume said, putting on his cat mask. "Stay here and be safe."

"Natsume, don't go. Please!" I begged him. Whatever it was, I didn't want him to go. I grabbed on to his leg and begged him to stay.

"Mikan!" He shouted at me. This was serious. He never shouted at me before. There was a drop of water. Then another. Tears were coming out of my eyes as he turned his back and ran towards the sounds. I didn't want him to do this. I didn't want to do this. I wiped my tears away and headed to the direction Natsume went.

The sky darkened when the clouds covered up the sun. Now, it was truly a battle field between Gakuen Alice and AAO. Which side was I on? I was on... The AAO's side.

Natsume ran towards the sound. His eyes widened. His face with pure shock. The teachers' face too. _'Why was she on AAO's side?' _was what they were all thinking.

"I guess u didn't know right?" My voice was hard and cold. "I gathered information from you. I can't beleive you all beleived I was a cute, bubbly little kid. I was everything but that." I coughed out a heartless laugh as I pulled out a gun from under my sleeve.

My long, brown hair danced in the wind. Like chaos, silence was everywhere. This was the only thing that they couldn't believe: Me being on the enemies' side.

"Mikan-chan, I-" Narumi began.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I screamed. I didn't want to be in a mess like this. I never wanted to join AAO. If my mother hadn't threatened me, my life would've been peaceful.

Reo suddenly appeared and whispered in my ear. This time, my eyes widened.

"NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" my shout was even louder than before. In a fast motion, I dropped my gun. Then I curled up in a ball, my hands were covering my ears.

Reo smirked as the GA team watched the show before them. "If you don't do it, my little pet, your mother would be angry. Then we'll have to kill him anyways." It was shown in his eyes that he was amused with everything happening.

I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it towards Reo. He took my hand and pointed it towards his heart. "Go ahead. He'll die anyways."

I had a look of fear but I was glad that my voice didn't betray me. "Natsume," I said, breaking Natsume's state of shockness. "Natsume and everyone, please run away. I will deal with him myself."

"But-"

"NO BUT'S! JUST RUN!" I yelled... again. Everyone did what they were told to- even Persona- except Natsume. I could still feel his presence. "What are you waiting for Natsume! RUN!"

But Natsume didn't. Instead, he stayed. He moved closer and hugged me. "Why are you doing this to us? I loved you so much." His voice was soft.

"My feelings for you were true," I said. While crying, Natsume embraced me. I dropped the gun, turned around and hugged him. You think this is over? The truth is no.

"Mikan, those who betrayed us will feel the pain of death," Reo said with rage. I could tell he was furious. "I ordered you to kill him, not save him."

Slowly, he got down and picked up the gun that I had dropped. "Sorry to ruin your moment but you must die!" He pointed it at me.

"Natsume, run," I said, trying my best to be calm. Natsume didn't move. "Natsume, please," I tried begging again.

Reo laughed like a maniac. "Aww... so sweet. So which of you is going to die?"

_Bam!_

The bullet came at me in a fast speed as I pushed Natsume away and close my eyes.

"MIKAN!" was all I heard. I waited for the pain to shoot through me but felt nothing.

_Splash!_

Blood had splattered everywhere. My eyes opened. My face was filled with horror. Natsume had protected me from the gun and instantly fell to the ground, dead.

"NATSUME!" I cried in pain.

That was the end. There was no happy ending after all.

I closed my diary and wiped my tears. Natsume wouldn't want to see my like this.

"Mikan?"

The voice sounded familiar. It was Hotaru, my best friend.

"Hotaru? Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

I can easily hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Help me burn this book?" I handed her the book and she took it.

"Baka. Why to you want to burn your diary?"

"For some reasons. Can you handle it?" And I got up and walked away.

Everything happened so quickly. It was only yesterday that Natsume had died...because of me.

In the mist of sorrow, I felt like seeing him. I eyed a knife and formed a plan, but I know it was not a smart thing for me to do.

I loved him and I still do. That's why, for him, I die. For him, I was willing to do anything. Why did he have to leave me? I was the one that was suppose to die.

I didn't continue on with my plan. Natsume didn't save my life for nothing. A tear drop escaped from my eyes as I look up at another Sakura tree.

He will be always watching over me. The one I love.

* * *

**My second one-shot! How do you like it? Was it sad? Srry... i'm kinda from the emotional side of my family. Plz leave a reveiw! :D**

**O... and which one do u think is more sad : This one or 'Her feelings through a diary'.**

**If this is the first story of mine that u read, plz read my others!!**

**O, there's a sequel too. It's called 'When death leaves us a heartache no one can heal'! Check it out! :D**

**Have a nice summer :P**

**mchii...**


End file.
